This invention relates to a portable concrete mixing device and method for using same.
One problem encountered at various constructions sites is the ability to prepare relatively small amounts of mixed concrete for small jobs. An example of such a situation is the need for pouring concrete to patch various small sections of a highway or street. Large batch mix trucks which are usually used for large concrete pours are not convenient for small odd jobs required such as encountered in the patching of streets and highways.
It is also desirable to prepare the concrete mixture by a continuous process as opposed to a batch process. In the continuous process the ingredients are fed into an auger mixer which continuously mixes the ingredients so long as it is supplied with ingredients. This makes possible the preparation of the exact amount of concrete needed for a particular job, and the amount can be varied from one job to another.
This is to be contrasted with the batch mixing system often used at construction sites wherein a batch of concrete is mixed and delivered to the site by a truck. If the batch is too large for the job, the residue must be dumped and is not used. If the batch is too small then a second truck is required, and usually some residue is left from the second batch.
Therefore, a primary object to the present invention is the provision of an improved portable concrete mixing device and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a portable concrete mixing device which uses a continuous process of mixing so that exactly the needed amount of concrete can be prepared.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a portable concrete mixing device which utilizes bags of premixed concrete to which water can be added for preparing the final mixture.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a portable concrete mixing device which can be used for small pouring jobs and which can be transported by using a conventional truck or vehicle rather than a large ready mix concrete truck.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which permits the adjustment of the water and concrete mixture to achieve the desired end result.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a portable concrete mixing device which permits the addition of various admixes to the mixture during the time that it is being mixed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.